Millennium Hearts
by Joy-girl
Summary: Yami and Yugi are in a race against time, they have to find the bearer of 'The Heart', but who is it? What troubles come along the way? And what does Mokuba have to do with it? Does Bakura have a heart in general?
1. Prologue

*****Hi all! My first Yu-Gi-Oh! But that doesn't mean I'm inexperienced, mind you ^_~ 

Anyway, the first part may be kind of boring, but I promise you, it does get better (I do actually know this because I already wrote many chapters after this one) 

So, please bear with me on this, my first actual Yu-Gi-Oh fic ^_^******

Millenium Heart ~* Prologue *~ 

  "Spare some change?" A ragged old man held out an old can full of holes to a random passer-by. He looked snobby, but at this hour at night, he'll take what he can get. 

  "Get a life ya bum!" He kicked that can away and walked away, mumbling something under his breath. 

  The old man sighed and patiently picked up the can. It was the dark night and he hadn't had much luck tonight. He picked up the quarter that had flown out from the can. "Maybe tomorrow." He smiled down at the kitty purring at his feet. The yellow cat looked just as ragged and hungry as the old man. The old man wandered over to the corner where he had sat a few moments ago and picked up the blanket spread out on the ground. He carefully folded the dirty blanket into a neat square and picked it up, tucking it under one arm. Grabbing the can in his other hand, he started his journey to find somewhere to sleep for the night. 

   There was a sudden bright light that interrupted the blackness of the night. The old man recoiled, dropping his precious can to the ground, while the cat hissed and hid behind the old man's legs. A bright blue swirly vortex appeared on the ground. The man tried to move his legs, but they were paralyzed from fright. Something was coming out of the vortex! First it looked like a towel, then, he would make out a tanned face and large gold earings. As the figure appeared more, the old man could tell he was wearing a white rob and held two gold objects around his neck. The figure's eyes were closed and remained that way even as the vortex under his bare feet closed and he stepped onto the ground. 

  The old man found his courage and took a careful step towards the figure. Suddenly, the closed eyes opened to reveal empty blue eyes that glared at the old man, but not truely acknowledging his presence. "I sensed a strong magic nearby." He muttered to himself. He blinked his blue eyes and finally took notice of the trembling man before him. "Where can I find Yugi Motou?"

  The old man cocked his head. "W-Who?"

  The figure sighed and shook his head. "Where is the nearest game shop?"

  The old man thought a moment before answering. "It's not too far. There's lots in the city."

  "I'm looking for the one owned by Solomon Motou."

  "I don't kn- Wait! Sarah did say something about someone famous across the yellow bridge and to the right..."

  "Please direct me to this 'bridge' and I will ask from there."

  A dirty finger pointed straight down the road. "Just keep goin' straight till you see the big pond, then make a right and keep going straight. You'll see the yellow bridge there."

  The man's eyebrow's furrowed. "How do I know when I see this 'bridge'?"

  The old man stared in awe. Who WAS this man who didn't even know what a bridge was? "It's something that stretches over water to carry you over to the other side."

  The strange man thought about it and finally nodded. "I thank you." He turned his back on the old man and continued on the way he had been told. The old man gathered his courage and called out, "Hey, who are you and where are you from?"

  The strange man stopped and looked at the old man from the corner of his eye. "Where I am from is of no importance to you, and as for my name, it is Shadi."

  With that, he left the old man to watch in wonder as he disappeared into the darkness.

I'm well aware that Shadi can sense where the magic is, but this is a special occasion, kay? So bear with me on this ^_^ 

And chaters to get longer, prologues are usually short, right?

~Smile Jesus loves you!

REVIEW! Pleeeease? Next chapter IS written, but how fast it gets up depends on your reviews ^_~


	2. The Heart

Thank you, thank-you THANK-YOU for all who reviewed!!! I greatly appreciate it!! Lost Dragon'Kin, Star of Ushira, Amiasha Ruri, and Yu-Gi-Oh gals, Thank-you soooo much! ^_^

**This is the kinda bring chapter to explanations to the whole plot so it does need to be in there, but after that, if you review soon, you'll at a better chapter, so read and review!**

**Millennium Hearts**

**~* Part 2; The Heart *~**

   *BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEeeeee -*

   //_Aibou, that annoying beep was there for you to get up, not to kill it, annoying as it is.../_/

  _/ I_ _don't care. I don't wanna get up./_

  //_Did you not say there was a test waiting for you at school today?_//

  /_AHHHH!/_

 Yugi shot up in bed. He threw back the sheets and hoped out of bed muttering to himself ignoring the chuckles coming from inside his head. He threw open the closet and grabbed the first pair of the school uniform shirt and pants he saw. As quickly as he could, he put them on and glanced at the mirror to make sure everything was in place.

  "Yugi?" Grandpa came in, gently pushing on the door to be sure not to smack Yugi in the face or something. "Yugi, breakfast is ready."

  "Thanks Grandpa!" Yugi raced out the door and down to the table to scarf down the cereal waiting for him. Solomon Motou trailed behind him shaking his head. "Do you really need to do this to all of your alarm clocks?" He held up the shredded machine. 

  Yugi blushed. "Sorry, Grandpa."

  Grandpa sighed and shook his head again. "It's alright Yugi, I'm just going to have to get you one made out of steel or something."

  Yugi finished his breakfast and stood up to place the dirty dish in the sink. "Thanks grandpa, I'm going to school now."

  "Bye, Yugi! Have a great day!"

  "Thanks, Grandpa, you too."

  Yugi grabbed his book bag from the hook by the door and opened the door. He stepped out and quickly shut the door behind him and made a mad dash to the school. "Yugi."

  Yugi suddenly stopped one block from the game shop and turned around. His large purple eyes widened. "Shadi! What are you doing here?"

  Shadi stepped up to Yugi and looked him in the eye. "Is Yami listening?"

  Yugi felt a mental nod causing his own head to nod. "Yes."

  "Good, I felt a strong magic, but it was too big to pin point and it is messing up my ability to sense other magics."

  "Great. So we have to fight other bad guys?"

  Shadi shook his head. "Not necessarily. I suspect this may be the legend of the Heart coming to pass."

  "The Heart?"

  He heard the mental voice in his head. _//Yes, I've heard of the Heart as well.//_

  "It can only be held by the purest of hearts, or by the darkest of hearts."

  "But how do you know it's the Heart?"

  "The Heart lays dormant in the chosen person until the time has come for it to manifest itself. It was finally chosen to awaken, even if the vessel is not aware of it's presence."

  "What exactly is the Heart?"

  "The Heart is a strong magic in a person which is empowered by purity or evil. This power enables it to have magical abilities similar to the millennium puzzle as well as the ability to see into a persons soul and to call out monster cards into real life."

  "So I guess it's really powerful, huh?"

  "It is. It has only been heard of once, and unfortunately, it had chosen an evil one. That evil one had reeked havoc on the whole earth, and was finally destroyed after a freak accident, but not after creating a devastating number of deaths."

  "Wow, we better hope it's someone good then, huh?"

  "Yes, I need you to look out for this chosen one."

  "How will I know who it is?"

  "There will be a large amount of magical energy coming from the person, but eventually, the power will build up and will be needed to be released. So be on your guard. I will leave you now and begin my search."

   Yugi nodded and watched him go, in deep thought. 'How will I know how to find this 'Heart'? I hope no one bad gets it. We just got done with battle city!'

  //_Yugi!//_

_   /Yes?/_

  //_Didn't you're school bell ring?//_

  _./AGH!/_

****Okay, the boring explanation chapter is now out of the way! yaaay! now for the not so boringness! Like before, update will depend on your reviews, so GO REVIEW!****

~Smile Jesus loves you!

~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. No Longer One

Here's the next part! The one with actual action! This one will be more actiony than the last couple. Okay? So read on! 

THANK-YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! ^_^

Millennium Hearts 

**~* Part 3; No Longer One *~**

   "You seemed a little distracted today, Yugi." Tea looked over at her best friend with worry. He'd been abnormally silent today, and it was worrying, not even her, but Joey and Tristan as well.

   Yugi blinked out of his transe and looked up and Tea. "Sorry about that. I've just had a lot on my mind."

  Joey heard this and looked at Yugi. "Like what?  You can tell us, buddy."

  Yugi looked down, ashamed that he had brought his friends into this.It could be dangerous, and he knew what happened last time...

  _//They want to help//_

_   /I know, Yami, but I don't want them to get hurt again./_

  _//Do what you think is best.//_

  Yugi looked back up at his three friends and gave them the best smile he could muster. "Don't worry, guys, I'm alright."

  Joey didn't buy it and looked down at Yugi suspicioiusly. "Are you -" Tea smack him in the back of the head and continued for him. "Okay, Yugi, but just remember that we're here for you whenever you need us."

  Yugi smiled at tea. "Thanks, I have to go home now though, Grandpa needed some help in the shop today." He started to walk towards his home and waved back at them. "Thanks again!"

   Once he had gone out of hearing range, Joey glared to his right at Tea. "What's the big idea?!"

  Tea glared right back at Joey. "If he wanted to tell us, he would! We can't force him! He'll tell us when he's ready."

  Joey sighed and gave up fighting. In the end, Tea would probably end up being right anyhow, or at least according to her. Besides, he wasn't in the mood for a headache. He watched his friend disappear around the corner and hoped that he would tell them soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  //_They're worried about you//_

  /_I know, but you know what happened last time they were involved./_

  Yami winced at the memory. _//yes, but we got them back, thanks to you.//_

  /_Thanks to Joey and Seto too, but I don't want to risk it again. We may not be so lucky next time_./

  //_Do what you wish, Aibou_.//

  /_I wi_-/

  //_YUGI!//_

  Yami could feel Yugi's fright and felt a pounding in his head. His Yugi was in trouble! Yami concentrated hard to switch, but when he opened his eyes, nothing happened! Yami growled as he heard a gruff chuckle. "I wouldn't try it, pharaoh, I've put a spell on little Yugi, you won't be helping out anytime soon."

  Yami felt the rage growing in him. "What do you want with Yugi? And who are you?"

  "My name is Levi. I'm sent here to destroy you."

  Yami felt a scowl grow on his face. "Then battle me, not Yugi!"

  Yami couldn't see it, but he could feel the attacker's grin grow on his face. "I figure, pharoh, that if I kill your vessel," Yami gasped, "I kill you." 

  Yami felt a sudden pain in his stomach, and could only imagine what Yugi was feeling. "Yugi!" He cried. He tried against to break through the spell and change places with Yugi, but it was to no avail. 

  Helplessness filled Yami. He feel to his knees and forward again so that his hands supported him. "Yugi!" He cried, tears coming to his eyes, but he held them back. Pharaoh's don't cry. There was another sharp pain on his cheek. "Yugi..." he whispered. 

   _/Yami.../_

   _//Yugi!//_

   There was pain all over now.

  /_I'm sorry Yami.../_

  The tears were getting harder to hold back now. _//Don't be sorry, Yugi! This is NOT your fault!//_

  _/I'm not strong enough to hold him off, I'm sorry.../_

  Another pain to his head.__

_  //Yugi!//_

  /_Good-bye.../_

_  //Yugi!!//_

  /_..._/

_ //YUGI!!//_

  There was a pain in his stomach, but Yami was numb all over and he was shaking. _'I'm sorry, Yugi, I've failed you_.' He slammed his fist on the ground. A renewed strength coursed through him and he looked up from his kneeling position on the floor. _'No, I won't give up! I can't!'_

  There final pain to his head and Yami concentrated all his power to swtiching. The tears finally flowed down his cheeks in rivers and he let out one last desperate cry. "YUGI!!!!!!!"

 ~

  Levi was grinning all the while he was hitting Yugi, trying to finish him off, while giving the pharoh the pain of knowing he'd failed his aibou. 

  There was sudden light emitted by the millennium puzzle causing Levi to drop Yugi and back off. "No!" He gasped while still turned away from the bright light. "It's impossible to break the spell!"

  The light eventually died down and Levi looked back expecting to see Yami ready to kill him, but he was wrong. There was the battered and bleeding Yugi still lying there unmoving. But what surprised Levi to no end was, no longer was there two Yugi's in one, there was just two Yugi's!

  Yami was kneeling beside Yugi, his eyes closed. Levi smirked. Yami was probably dying just like Yugi was anyway. He stepped over towards Yami to give him the final punch, but Yami's eyes sprung open and blocked Levi's punch. 

  Yami obviously was just as healthy as ever, and just as enraged as ever. Yami rose to his feet and glared holes through Levi. "You will pay for this!"

   Levi growled and reached for his deck, but he noticed a dark mist beginning to form around his body. He looked up at Yami who held his hand out and was also shrouded this black mist. "Let me show you why they call me Yami!"

  The darkness became thicker around Levi and a sense of dread filled his soul. "NOOOOooo" Finally, the darkness disappeared leaving nothing but an empty shell that fell to the ground with a hollow 'thud'. 

   Yami was breathing hard, apparently, separating himself from the puzzle as well as casting Levi to the shadow realm had taken his toll on him, but there wasn't time to worry about that. 

  Yami knelt down beside Yugi and as gently as he could, placed one arm behind his back and another around his legs. He carefully lifted him up and cradled him close. "Yugi..." He whispered. 

   No response, but he didn't expect one. What did Yugi say to do if something happened...? Yami tried to think back, but his mind was muddled and distraught. He closed his eyes. 'Now is not the time! I have to pull myself together and save Yugi!'

  Yami's eye flew open. "The hospital!" He declared out loud. He gave one last glance at the fallen Levi before running out of the ally and get his aibou to the hospital.

*****You like? I just thought for all the stories when Yami is separated, I thought I should at least explain how Yami gets separated, you know? Yea... anyway... there's that part ^_^***** 

  The attacker's part was originally written for Bakura, so if it seems a little off, sorry -^_^-

~Smile Jesus loves ya!


	4. Yami Motou

Not much to say, but THANK-YOU all who reviewed ^_^

And I apologize for the long wait. Sorrrrry! *bows* Gomen! (Been watching waaaay too much anime o.o;;;)

Millennium Hearts 

**~* Part 4; Yami Motou *~ **

   Marik's eyes flew open and he sprung up in his bed. A hand was lifted to hold his head. "I felt something." He muttered. He closed his eyes, concentrating on something, and then opened them once again. "I STILL feel something, but what?" He bit his lip. "Maybe Isis knows more."

   He pushed back the covers to his bed and slowly climbed out and made his way to his sister's room just across the hall.

   He raised a hand to knock on the door, but before he could make a sound, the door opened to reveal the black-haired girl in her usual Egyptian clothes staring expectantly at her brother. 

   Marik shuffled his feet nervously. She always unnerved him when she did that. What's the point of going to her if she knew what he was going to do? "Did you feel it too?" He asked. 

   Isis nodded her head. "I did. There is a great magic coming, but I cannot pin point it."

   "So… that's a bad thing?"

   Isis shrugged. "Even I cannot sense who it is, but I guarantee it shall be revealed in time."

  Marik sighed and leaned against the wall. "Yea, but what exactly will be revealed is what I'm nervous about."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  "Whoa…"

  "Hello, Joey."

  Joey lifted a hand out and reached for the nearest seat in the small hospital room to ease himself down. "How'd you get separated with Yug?"

  Yami was thoughtful. "I've been thinking about that myself, actually. I think it was my need to help Yugi that let me separate from him."

  Joey cocked his head. THAT helped. "Ooookay… why exactly couldn't you just change like you usually do?"

  Yami sighed. He wished Yugi was awake to explain this. He was never one for explaining such things. "Someone named Levi attacked and cast a spell so that I couldn't come out and help Yugi, so he beat Yugi up, which is why we're here."

   "Whose Levi?"

   Yami shook his head, his frustration growing. "I do not know. Perhaps it was another person wanting the millennium puzzle. He knew that I was once a pharaoh."

   Joey nodded in understanding and questioned no more. He got up from the chair and walked up to the hospital bed. "How's he doin'?" He asked without looking up.

   "The medical advisor says he will be fine after some rest."

  Joey nodded, still watching Yugi. "Did you call anyone else?"

  Yami blinked. "I don't know anyone else's numbers. I don't even understand the whole thing, that's why someone called for me. I just knew your number from Yugi calling you so much, plus he made me memorize your number in case of an emergency such as this."

  Joey gave a little chuckle. Yami may be the king of games, but when it came to technology, the poor pharaoh was at a loss.  "Think he'll wake up soon?"

  Yami shrugged. "I do hope so. Now, if you don't mind, I need my rest." Joey nodded as Yami sank into a chair right beside Yugi's bed. "Wake me if he stirs."

   "No problem." Joey watched Yami sink off into darkness. After five minutes, Joey was getting bored. He tried twiddling his thumbs. He tried singing some songs until some nurses came in and asked him to stop. He even tried to count all the cracks in the ceiling. Soon, Joey's eyes closed and he too sank into a deep sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   It was dark. The only source of light was the four flickering candles in each corner of the room. Two men were trembling on their knees before another man sitting on a chair. Shadows covered his face, but you could see an irritable scowl on his face. "You're telling me that he failed?"

   "Y-yes, sir." One man answered, but kept his face towards the ground. "It seems that the pharaoh has somehow been able to free himself from the millennium puzzle."   

   "FOOL!" The man stood up from h is chair and kicked the nearest man on the floor. "Get me Shahairizod!" The two men slowly got up, which angered the man even more. "NOW!" He screeched, causing event he candles to tremble. 

   Once the two men were out, the other man dropped himself onto his chair and clutched his stick until his knuckles were white. "I will get you and your light, pharaoh. I promise you that!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Large purple eyes slowly opened. He tried to move, but only ended up causing his head more pain. He held in a groan and tried to scan the area without moving his head too much. Joey sat on one side of the room. His head was draped over the back of the seat. A trickle of drool was hanging out of his open mouth. Small snoring sounds could be heard from his side of the room. 

   Yugi stifled a giggle and moved his head slightly to the left and saw Yami slouching in a chair, his eyes closed and his breathing soft and even. Yugi smiled, but then his eyes opened wider. '_Waaaait a minute_! _Yami?!_' Yugi closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them again. Still there. He looked down to check himself. Sure, he was used to seeing Yami, but not as a real person! He was usually a see through thing, or vise versa. Now they both a solid human beings! 

  Yugi let out a small moan and closed his eyes. '_Too much thinking required there_.' 

  Yugi heard something move on his left. He cracked open one eye and saw anxious purple eyes staring back at him with concern. 

  Yugi closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened both eyes up to stare back at Yami. He smiled cheerily at him and said a small, "Hello."

  Yami let a relieved smile cross his face. He bent to give a closer inspection of Yugi. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

  Yugi shook his head, but regretted it as soon as he did it. "I'm alright. My head really hurts though."

  Yami nodded. "I have no doubt. He hit you quite hard."

  "He…? O-o-oh." It all came back to Yugi. "Guy named Levi."

  Yami nodded. "Correct."

  "So more people are after the puzzle?"

  "I'm afraid so, aibou. Do not worry. No one has succeeded yet, and no one will."

Yugi smiled at Yami. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world. Yami was the best! "So when am I getting out of here?"

  Yami shrugged. "The medical advisor said it all depends on how fast you recuporate. He said most likely in two days or tomorrow. He should be here soon to check you out."

   Just as he had said, the door opened, jostling Joey from his sleep. He snorted and blinked open his eyes. "Wa?" He blinked lazily at the doctor, then, at Yami, and finally the amused Yugi. Finally it all clicked in and he jumped up. "Yug! You're awake!"

   Yugi slowly nodded, careful not to make the pain in his head any worse than it already was. The doctor smiled at his enthusiasm. He walked over to Yugi. He held a clipboard in his hand. His gaze went from Yugi, to the board, back to Yugi again. "How do you feel?"

  Yugi smiled up at the doctor. "I'm alright, just my head hurts a lot."

  The doctor nodded. "Anything else?"

  Yugi concentrated, then shook his head. "Nope, just really sore."

  Once again, the doctor nodded. Yami took this time to join in, "How is he? When will he be out?"

  The doctor pushed his glasses up on his nose and replied, "He's actually doing better than I thought. He can go home now, if you wish, but his guardian must sign him out."

  "Can his guardian call? He's away in Africa for some field work."

  The doctor hesitated. "Anyone else that can sign him out?"

  Yami looked at Yugi, then back at the doctor, "I can."

  "What relation?"

  "I'm somewhat his guardian, the one who watches him is his grandfather."

  The doctor pulled out some papers from his pocket. He wrote a few things on them, then handed them over to Yami, along with his pen. "Sign here please." He pointed to the 'x' on the paper. 

  Yami picked up the pen and signed the paper. He handed it back to the doctor. "Can we go now?"

  The doctor nodded, "We have some clothes he can borrow if you wish."

  Joey nodded gratefully. "Thanks, we'll pick it up on the way out."

  "Okay, just don't forget to get lots of rest, try not to move around a lot. And don't forget to take lots of asprin."

  Yugi smiled up at the doctor as Yami carefully helped him out of bed. "I won't forget about that. Don't worry."

   They left soon after, eager to get to the comfort of their homes. Joey especially, his neck hurt from the chair. The doctor smiled at them and looked at the signature. He studied it. "Must be from another country." He mumbled. It looked almost Egyptian, but more fancier. He could barely make out the words, 'Yami Motou.'

Lame ending, I know, I just wanted to end it for now. One of my longer, boring chapters ^_^ Review!

~Smile Jesus loves you!


	5. Independance

Ehm… Long time no… write o.o This is another shorty, but it starts with more plot and sets off the next couple chapters (Yes, I know this cuz they're already written, surprise, surprise, I told ya, more people review quicker it comes!… … Okay, and I'm a lazy bum…) Anyway thanks everyone who reviewed and enjoy!

Millennium Hearts 

**~* Part 5; Independence*~**

   "So, where do we begin?"

  Yami closed his eyes to concentrate. They had stopped a few blocks from the hospital. Joey sat on a wooden bench on the busy sidewalk waiting for them to decide what to do. Yugi was standing up, looking expectantly at his Yami who was leaning on a lamp post. The purple eyes soon opened. "I do not know, Aibou. I do know that things usually start here in Domino for some strange reason, so I suggest we begin our search here. Try and find some strange happenings, although I doubt it will happen so soon." 

   Joey gave a sly grin over in Yugi's direction. "gee, I wonder why so many things happen around you…"

  Yugi blushed and playfully pushed Joey. "Joey, your probably right, but I don't mean to."

   Joey cocked his head and rested an arm on Yugi's shoulder. "Ah, you worry to much Buddy! I was only kiddin'."

   Yami smirked at the two. True, Yugi could be a little paranoid, but he had a good reason. The poor boy always seemed to get caught up in these things. A frown eased its way unto the pharaoh's face. Was it because of him? Was it because the puzzle had found it's way into the boy's hands?

   /_Yami?/_

  //_Yes, Yugi?_//

  /_You okay? You just zoned out on us_/

  //_I'm sorry, I was thinking_// He immediately regretted saying (Thinking?) it as soon as it had left is thoughts. 

  /_About what?/_

  //_Nothing that concerns you, Yugi. Do not worry so much_//

  /_I worry about my friends and family, Yami, you sure?/_

  //_Positive, little one. Joey is calling you_// 

  Yami watched as Yugi blinked out of his trance to face Joey's worried eyes and the poking sensation in his arm. "Yug? You back yet? Come on Yug! Warn me before ya do dat again!"

   Yugi smiled and pushed down Joey's poking finger. "Sorry, Joey. Hey!" Yugi's face lit up. "I've got an idea!"

   "What is it, Yug?"

  "Why don't we ask Ryou to help? He knows a lot about magic."

  "Ryou?" Joey raised an eyebrow, "But don't he have his millennium ring wit him?"

  "Yea but –"

  "No." Yugi turned to see Yami with his arms folded and his face firmly set on not asking Bakura for help.

  "But –"

  "No."

  "Ple-"

  "No!"

  "Yami!"

  "Yugi, I said no. I refuse to ask the tomb robber for help."

  A grin appeared on Yugi's face, but his bright eyes held a small mischievous glint. "Okay Yami, you don't have to. I will. You can stay right here, you know I can now."

  Yami's frown grew deeper as Joey's laughter filled the air. "Ha! He got ya there Yami! I can take you there if ya want, Yug. I know Yami will kill someone if anything happens to ya, and I don't want it to be me if I'm the nearest person, ya know?"

  Yami huffed and mumbled something under his breath. He finally got up from his leaning post and uncrossed his arms. "I will come, but know this is only for your protection. I will not let you go near that robber without supervision."

  "Hey!" Joey was offended. "What am I?"

  Yami glanced over Joey's way before walking towards Ryou's house. "I'm sorry, without out MY supervision." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Mokuba Kaiba sighed, again. He stuffed his small hands in his coat pocket and glanced up towards the large window. He could just barely see his brother's silhouette in the window, busy typing away – as usual. It was getting to be annoying. He knew his brother did it for him and his company, but he didn't want a business man, he wanted a brother.

  Mokuba nodded to the gate keeper as he passed. "Going out again, master Mokuba?" The friendly old man asked. 

  Mokuba nodded. "Yea, don't expect me until five, okay?"

  The man looked at his watch. It was four-thirty. "Yes, master Mokuba. I will inform your bro-"

  "No!" The old man looked at him, startled to say the least. Mokuba chuckled. "I mean, no, just wait. He's busy. I'll be home a five, don't' worry about it." Mokuba gave one last reassuring smile before walking through the open gates to the outside world. 

   He had come home, totally excited. He had gotten a 100 on a History test! His worst subject, he was so proud! He had ran into his brother's room to tell him, but Seto had waved him away saying 'I'm busy, talk to me later.'

  The very same words he had said yesterday, and the day before. 

   Mokuba sighed and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. The red 100 stood out boldly with a smiley sticker on it grinning at his own frowning face. The smiley sticker had lost it's thrill. Mokuba had held onto it for so long, hoping to get a chance to tell his brother, but he was too caught up in his work – at least more than usual. Mokuba needed to get out for a while, which was why he was walking around in the middle of the city in the first place. 

  In all honest if Seto had known that he was wandering around unsupervised, he would have had a fit – provided he had let someone interrupt his work to tell him of course. That's why Mokuba didn't even bother to let his brother know. Now, don't get him wrong of course, he loved his brother! He just wished he was more… there. It was times like these he missed his mother and father. He missed them, but- oh! He knew Seto made up for their absence, but Seto was made to be a brother, not a parent. Mokuba blinked away tears a kicked a stray stone down the sidewalk. He bent his head and let a stray, blue-black hair move in his eye. He brushed the hair away and stood up straight. '_No more self-pity!_' He scolded himself. _'You've got it good! A brother who cares for you, your rich, and you've got friends! So stop it.' _ He stopped to look around. Where was he, anyway? He was smack dab in the middle of the city, that's where he was. 

  And he was lost. 

  Mokuba took a deep breath. He didn't always need his brother. He could do things on his own, like find a way out of the city, it's not like he was never here before. Mokuba took a deep breath and took a step forward. Yes, he would make it out.     

~Smile Jesus loves you ^_^

I Promise, next chapter is longer!


	6. Green and Orange lights

Well, surprisingly enough, I did get this chapter in faster than usual, I thought the other one was short enough, you deserve a longer one in a shorter time, ne? 

So anyway, enjoy this chapter it is longer, and it does have a lot of the plotline in it. 

Thanks for reviewing! 

Millennium Hearts 

**~* Part 6; Green and Orange lights*~**

   "You DO know where they live, right?" 

  Yugi gave an encouraging smile to the blond beside him. "Of course Joey, I've been to his house many times before."

  "You sure, because I'm sure I've seen dis house before…"

  "Joey," Joey looked down at Yugi, "All the houses in the city look the same."

  Joey scrunched up his face and stuck a tongue out at Yugi. "I know that! I live in da city! I mean, it's just creepy! Just makin' sure you know where ya going."

  Yugi smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry." His gaze fell on Yami. "You've been silent."

  Yami's intense gaze never left the horizon. "I sense something coming, but I cannot tell what it is."

  Yugi stopped to look at Yami. "Do you think…"

  "I do not think it is magic, it feels for like a foreboding…" His gaze never wavered as his face contorted into confusion. "Something telling me not to go, but yet, to continue on…" 

  "Woa, Yami, your started to creep me out, what'ya talkin' about?"

  Yami blinked the abruptly turned his head, his gaze hard and cold. "There"

  Yugi and Joey both turned their heads expecting to see some sort of monster, but instead, they saw a street, the same busy street, cars whizzing by. Straight ahead, past all the whizzing cars, past the busy walkers, past the blind man leaning against a trashcan holding out a can was a small alleyway, nothing special, just something big enough for people to go in a line. 

  Yugi watched as Yami carefully looked both ways before started over the car-congested road. It took Yugi a moment, but he quickly followed his Yami's footsteps, Joey soon following. "Yugi," Yami said, still walking through the cars that had no stopped for the red light. "You need to stay here."

  Yugi firmly shook his head. "I want to come with you."

  "No, Yugi. I feel something dangerous coming." They finally reached the beginning of the alleyway. Yugi continued walking inside. He stopped for a minute to turn towards the frowning Yami.  "I'm coming whether you like I or not. I'm still a part of you, even if not physical. Wherever you go, I go."

   Yami's face did not soften, but something inside him broke and he gave a small whisper. "Be careful."

  Yugi nodded and would've hugged his best friend were it not for the skinny way. 

  "Joey," Yami turned to face the confused blonde behind him. "I need you to get ready to call for help, understand? No, wait, even better. Go to the tomb robber. I don't know what I feel, but it is something evil, perhaps associated with magic. He may not come willingly, but I am sure his light will, tell him that I am separated from my aibou, that will surely get him to come."

   "I don't know where he lives…"   

  Yugi chose this time to stick his head around Yami's body. "Keep going down the way we were going until you hit 9th St. (Very creative, no?) Then look for house 793 in apartment 7a, got it?"

  Joey nodded numbly. Yami lightly pushed Joey to get him started. "Go, now! The feeling is getting stronger."

   Joey nodded numbly and continued on, only looking back once before the walk turned into a run.

~~~~

  It was dark. Yugi had to put his hands on the wall to show him where he was going, and was it just him, or did all this seem to be going down hill? //_I wish you had let me go first, Yugi_//

  /_I wish I did to, but you didn't give me much choice, now did you_?/

  Yami was silent. //_I do not wish for you to get hurt_//

  Yugi gave a reassuring smile through the link. /Don't worry! I'll be careful as long as you are/

  He felt Yami chuckle. //_That's reassuring_.// There was a frown. //_We're almost there. Be silent and quick_//

   Yugi saw a light ahead. It was a dull orange light, lit by torches. He was right; it did go down hill, so much so that they were under ground. Where to hide then? He took a deep breath before entering the lighted area, and made a dash for a nearby dark area. Yami followed swiftly behind him. /_No one's here! /_ Yugi sighed with relief, but Yami's frown and uneasiness remained. 

  //_They are here, aibou. Be extra careful. Hush, I hear something_//

   Yami stepped in front of Yugi and led him to a large wooden door. He pressed an ear to the door in hopes of hearing what was on the other side.

  "LET ME GO YOU JERKS!"

  "I don know, Jeronome," A slight broken British accent sounded loudly through the door. "Should we?"

  They heard a smack before, "Of course not you, idiot! This kid is our ticket to freedom!"

  "But, he's just a lad!"

  "So? The boss told us to get him, so we did! I just didn't know it would be so easy…"

  "JUST WAIT TILL MY BROTHER GETS HERE!"

  Yami glanced over at Yugi. His eyes were sad, and angry. He didn't have to tell him who the boy was; he was worried about what Yugi would do to save his friends. But, where was his brother? Was this the bad feeling he had felt?

  He heard a slap then a snicker. "Your brother doesn't even know your out, now does he? He's not even the one we want! Ha!"

  "Oi, Jeromone, if he ain't the one we wan, why do we got him?"

  There was silence. Then – SMACK! "You are SUCH a moron! How did I get stuck with you?!"

  Yami stood up. He'd heard enough. He motioned for Yugi to move off to the side. Yami skillfully lifted up a foot, pulled it back, and slammed it forward right above the handle. The door way came crashing down. Before the men could react, Yami was upon them, punching them and kicking them. Yugi crept through the door unnoticed and moved behind Mokuba who was tied to a chair. He expertly untied the knot that was binding Mokuba to the chair. He felt Mokuba jump and start to yell but Yugi quickly hushed him. "Hush! It's me, Yugi, don't worry, me and Yami are gonna get you outa here!"

   A thousand questions ran through the small boy's head. Yami? Why were these guys after him anyway? And most of all – where was his brother?"

~*~*~*~

Seto Kaiba looked at his watch rather impatiently. Where was his brother? He had called in his room, he was there, he checked the game room, he checked the living room, he even checked the basement. No little brother. "HOLBY! HOLBY!"

  A young lady hustled to move to Kaiba, a dusting rag still in her hand. "Yes, sir?"

  "Have you seen my brother?"

  "I saw him two hours ago, sir, he was walking out the door."

  Seto frowned and narrowed his eyes. He marched down the long hallway and threw open the doors to outside. "MOKUBA?" He called. "MOKUBA! IT'S DINNER!" Seto mad ea noise in the back of his throat. If he was making him come find him and how much work he had to do…

  "Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

  Kaiba turned to see his old Gate Keeper standing in front of him, his old head bowed, his knees shaking. "What is it?"

  "I-It's Mokuba, sir."

  Seto's eyes narrowed. "What about him?"

  "He – He left, sir."

  "Left?"

  "Yes, Sir, he said he was going for a walk."

  Fear gripped Seto's heart. "Did someone go with him?"

  "N-no…sir…" He was shaking more now. 

  "What?!" Seto took at deep breath and put a hand on his forehead. "When did he leave.."

  "That's the thing sir, he left and four-thirty and said he'd be back at five…" 

  Seto felt the fear grip tighter. He only needed to glance at his watch to know it was way past five. It was in fact, six thirty. 

  Seto cursed under his breath and ran out past the gate. "Sir?" He heard the old man call. "Should I get someone?"

  "Send Trowa, Gorophan, Grissly and Hydil out to find him!" Seto called over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner, desperately hoping to see his brother safe and fine on his way home.

~*~*~*~*~

  Mokuba looked around the room quickly once he was freed he turned to Yugi, fright glistened in his pale violet eyes. "Yugi, there should be one more!"

   Yugi's eyes widened with fear, not for him, but for Yami who was barely holding off two, could he handle one more? "Where Mokuba?" He whispered. 

   Mokuba looked around. "I don't see him."

  "Why, were you looking for me? I should feel special, but I don't."

  Both Yugi and Mokuba whirled around to see a well built, brawny man, tattoos covering him from head to toe. Yugi gulped to hold back a scream, Mokuba was too frightened to scream, only let out a little squeak, but that little squeak was enough to alert Yami. 

  Yami looked up briefly from his fight and saw the situation. He had to get these guys down, NOW! He punched the slower, but stronger one with a renewed force, fighting to get his way closer and closer to his Aibou and his friend. 

   The man looked from Mokuba to Yugi, to Mokuba again. Suddenly, too strong hands reached up and grabbed their neck, one in each hand. He gave a small squeeze. "Now, who should I kill first?"

   He grinned maliciously at Yugi, showing his two black teeth, then over to Mokuba, completely at a loss as to who to kill first. 

   Yami finally managed to knock the slower own senseless and break free of the other one. He raced franticly to Yugi and Mokuba at the other side of the room, just as the man had decided to kill them both at the same time, slowly squeezing the life out of them. 

   Almost there! No! Yami cringed and fell face first to the ground. Quickly he pulled himself up and turned around, still on his back. Jeromone had a firm grip on his foot. Yami looked at Yugi and Mokuba, his eyes full of despair. The air was almost gone, and he could not reach them in time. 

~  
 Seto raced through the streets on Domino. If it were any other boy, Seto wouldn't have been worried. They were late that's all, very late, but they would come back. But he knew his brother. His brother would NEVER be even ten minutes, late if he could help it, let alone two hours. Seto gritted his teeth and ran faster. If anything where to happen to his brother, so help him, he would kill them. He'd kill them without a second thought. 

   He eyes saddened briefly. Although, if he thought about it, it was his fault his brother had walked out. He was the one who had ignored his brother for so long. His company had been urging him to do more stuff, putting more pressure on him causing him to work harder and ignore his duties as an older brother. He recalled his brother wanted to show him something, he remembered the sad face of his little brother when he had told him for the third time that hew as busy. 

  No more, he would never be too busy for his brother.

  Seto pushed harder, something told him to go right, then left, then another right. Seto Kaiba suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, along with the other twenty or so people on the street. 

~  
 Yugi and Mokuba both strained to look at each other. So this was it? Thoughts of loved ones, memories, and times forgotten passed through their minds. Yugi could feel all conscious thought fading and blackness blurring his vision. Mokuba had long stopped struggling. He finally closed his eyes and muttered out a soft, "No…"

   All went… green… 

Most action packed chapter yet! Hurrah for me! Ehm... yea... hope you all are liking it so far more to come!

~Smile Jesus loves you!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. Aftermath

Hey, thanks all you… what, three people who reviewed *tsk* 

Anyway, I especially want to thank Ethermental for the faithful reviews ^___^

To save confusion, Yami Bakura is still Bakura, and nice Bakura is called Ryou (Which is actually his last name, but it just seems to sound nicer…)

**Millennium Hearts**

**~* Part 7; Aftermath *~**

   Eyes blinked open, there was nothing. He couldn't see anything. Wait! Something… it was big, and it was crushing him. Something… He blinked again, his vision becoming clearer. What had happened Oh yes, now he remembered. Death, green light… shouldn't he be dead Shouldn't everyone be dead He closed his eyes tight. He wished he was dead if everyone else was, he didn't want to be the lucky one. He thought back to his last moments of life… of the green light, of the strange sense moving through him… the fear of dying, and his friends dying. 

   His eyes opened. His friends! He had to get up… but he couldn't find the strength. He had had the strength just before everything went. Something.. it wasn't the usual strength though. Inside, he shivered. He closed his eyes and willed himself to forget it all. He had to be strong, had to rescue his friends. 

  All thoughts were forgotten when he heard voices… okay, one voice.

~*~*~*~*~

  "Mokuba" Seto Kaiba stared in horror at the site. He was the first to move of the stunned people, and they had ever right to be stunned. It seemed like a normal day, just walking on 8th street to the bus stop, when suddenly a blinding green light appeared out of no where and something crashed, pulling the two buildings between it down with it. 

  Seto had run to the entrance of the new found cave and stuck his head it. "Mokuba" He called out louder, fear found itself in his voice. He reeled back and shook his head. No, he was most likely paranoid, why would his brother be caught up in something. Still…

   Seto took in a deep breath and prayed for thee best and he carefully made his way down the hall, calling his little brother's name.

~*~*~*~*~

   "Bakura! What da heck was dat"

  Bakura snarled over in Joey's direction as he ran behind Joey. "How should I know The only reason I'm here is because you said that idiot Pharaoh somehow found a way to be rid of his light." He was silent, as though listening to a voice inside him, when perhaps he was. "Alright, and because Ryou is so worried about the idiot Pharaoh."

  Joey took a deep breath and ran harder. "I think he should be, dat light came from deir direction."

~*~*~*~*~

  "Mok-" Seto stopped dead at the entrance of the room. This was definitely where it happened. There was a few drops of blood spread out, and holes in the walls. The roof was completely caved in. Seto scanned the area. He feared stepping on the rumble before him, what if a live person was underneath all of it and he crushed the person Mind you, he wasn't afraid of killing him, he was just worried it was Mokuba, not that he would let it show to anyone but his own little brother. 

  Something caught his eye. Seto let his mouth fall open and tears spring to his eyes. His brother's coat, it was it brother's coat! It was caught underneath a stray piece of wood. "Mokuba…" Seto whispered. There was no way he, or anyone else could have survived this! No way! Seto Kaiba fell to his knees and stared at the coat. Why oh why didn't he pay attention to his brother Why didn't he make sure he didn't go out alone Why his brother For the love of mercy, why not him!

  Seto brought himself to slowly, and carefully walk through the piles of rubble. He looked for any sign of his brother. "Mokuba" Seto cried. There! Who was that Kaiba strolled over to the hand. He pulled of the bored that covered the body's face. He reeled back and made a disgusted face. He was glad it wasn't his brother, some short guy, and from the looks of it, he had a brush forming at the base of his head where there had been some earlier scuffle. But that wasn't the worst part, the board had come down and smashes his while face in, it almost looked indented. 

  Kaiba turned away and looked for any other signs of hope. "Moku-"

  Somehing moved to his left. Kaiba quickly ran over to the body completely buried in the mess. "Mokuba"

  "S-Seto…"

  "Mokuba!" Seto quickly went to work with the boards. First, he could recognize a hand, then the shoes and jeans then the blue and yellow striped shirt and finally, the sweet face of his brother. "Mokuba…" Seto gently picked up his little brother and cradled him in his arms, hugging him as close as possible. It took all his strength to hold back the tears of relief, funny how they seemed just as hard to hold back as the tears of grief. 

  "S-Seto" Mokuba opened his eyes to see blackness, but this was a different kind of blackness. Mokuba closed his eyes and sniffed carefully. It smelled of his brother. A smile crept on his face despite the pain. He came! Seto came!

  "Mokuba!" Seto slowly and reluctantly pulled back from Mokuba, but did not let him go. "Does anything hurt"

  Mokuba nodded and winced. "Everything."

  Kaiba frowned. "Can you move."

  Mokuba thought and then moved his left leg. It was okay, it hurt, but he could move it. That was a good sign. He knew his right arm was okay, he was using it to cling to his big brother. But his left arm and right leg was a totally different matter… "My left arm and right leg hurt Seto," he whimpered softly. "It hurts…"

  Seto's tears finally fell. Oh how close he was to… "I know, Mokuba. Don't worry! I'll get you to the best hospital there is! Don't worry!"

  Mokuba gave a weak smile, but then his little eyes widened and he struggled to move. "Mokuba! Don't."

  Mokuba looked up at his brother and said one word. "Yugi…"

  "YUGI! YAMI!"

 Kaiba's head snapped up to see Joey run in with Bakura following close behind. "What are you doing here, mutt"

  Joey looked dumbfounded at Seto. "Me What are you doin' her- Hey! Who you callin' mutt Argh, I ain't got time for you!" Joey stepped around and examined any place he could. "Yugi Yami" he called out. "Come on, answer me!"

  Seto scowled. He didn't want to have to worry about the mutt and his friends, but he did admit that there was a tinge of worry. He didn't admit it to anyone, but Yugi HAD helped him out, once or twice, the kid wasn't THAT bad, I mean, if HE, Seto Kaiba, could stand him, He couldn't' be that bad, right But that was a bad thing, he DIDN'T want to worry. 

  Joey was getting worried. There was no sign of life, let alone any sign of Yugi or Yami. As Joey walked around the rubble searching for any sign, any life, he glanced over at Bakura before turning back to his search. "You gonna help"

  Bakura scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Not likely." He was silent and had a far off gaze before scowling (more than usual) and closed his eyes. When his brown eyes opened, the were larger than before and he seemed less calm. "I'll help, Joey." He said softly. He carefully looked around nothing here. He moved to the back of the room. Something yellow… "Joey!" Ryou called. "I think I see Yugi's hair!" Joey wasted to time to race over. Ryou was doing his best to pull the large board covering his friend. Joey pulled with all his might, it was budging only bit by bit. At this rate, it would be too late. 

  Seto Kaiba looked down at his brother. Mokuba Kaiba looked up with pleading eyes. No words were said, but a thought passed between the brothers. Kaiba didn't necessarily LIKE Yugi, but he didn't wish for him to die, he wanted to beat him first in a card game – no, that was only half true. He was also the only other person besides Mokuba who he had actually gotten remotely close to himself. Seto muttered something under his breath and carefully laid Mokuba down to the ground and took off his coat, placing it under Mokuba's head. He looked at him lovingly before stepping over to Joey and Ryou. Not a word was spoken as they pulled together to rescue their friend. 

~*~*~*~*~

   It was one of THOSE phone calls. Tea could feel at as soon as the phone rang. She dwelt on the thought of not picking it up for a few seconds, but immediately reached out her hand to pick up the phone before her body told her otherwise. "Tea speaking, who's this"

  "Yo, Tea! How're you" Tea let out a sigh of relief. No policeman, just Joey, nothing special there. She smiled as she responded.

  "I'm fine, Joey. What about you"

  "Well, I'M fine…" There was a pause. The sense of dread filled Tea's heart once again. When he didn't continue, the dread seemed to get stronger and cause her hands to shake for some unknown reason. "Joey," She asked softly. "Why did you call me"

  Joey hesitated before answering. Tea wished he never did. "It's a long story Tea. Short version is, Mokuba, Yugi and Yami are in the hospital. Mokuba has one arm and one leg broken and few broken ribs, but with his brother payin' for da best doctor he'll be alright."

  Tea took in a deep breath. "And Yugi"

  "Yugi has a concussion a few broken bones."

  Tea let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't relieved he was hurt of course, but the way Joey sounded, it was though Yugi had died – but there was something missing, something he wasn't telling her. Then, it hit her. "You said something about Yami…"

  "Yea…Yami separated from Yugi…"

  "That's a good thing, right Or, is… he okay"

  "Yami… Yami is the same as Yugi, he hasn't woken up yet either…"

  There was definitely something he wasn't telling her, something bad. "What is it Joey"

  "Yami is in a coma, docs say it ain't good."

  Tea's knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor, just barely holding on to the phone. 

  "Tea Tea. You okay"

  Tea shook her head in disbelief. It COULDN'T be Yami, not the Yami she knew. Yami was one of those people who never got hurt. He survived 5,000 years! Why should a coma stop him No… "Yes…" 

  Joey didn't believe her for a second, but there wasn't much he could do. "Can you come I want you to be here when Yugi wakes up. Ryou is here to, but I can't reach Mai and I'm gonna call Tristan next. I'll see ya here." On that note, he quickly hung up the phone, he didn't care if it was rude or not. Tea wasn't going to answer – if she wasn't out the door already.

  Tea HAD quickly ran out, but her concern for Yami had been over run with her concern for Yugi. How was he going to take it

~*~*~*~*~

  Brown eyes narrowed and waited impatiently for the light to turn green. The radio in his helmet was put up loud so to drown his worried thoughts. '_Come on…_' He pleaded with the light. There! Tristan slammed on the gas and continued until he hit the next red light. Curse him being so far away from the hospital. He should move closer with all the many times all four had been there. Yugi and Joey the most, of course, he was getting up there too. The nurses were getting to know them by name.  

   His loud music was interrupted by the 2 minutes news and weather break. _'The house of Grydon road was set on fire the other day, resources say it was from a lit fire match that fell to the ground. One person is dead, two severely injured, and one – ironicly the one suspected of starting it – is unharmed. In major news there was a large explosion of a…green light in the heart of Domino city. There were five bodies found. Two dead, one severely injured, and two will make it out in a week or so. One of the boys awake stated that there was one other, but the body was not found. He also did not give an explanation of what happen with the green light. Perhaps it was some boy's prank, perhaps it was a terrorist attack, or maybe even something we can't exp-"_ Tristan scowled and hurried down the road to the hospital.

~

  Mokuba sighed contentedly. He was so happy! Okay, so happy wasn't the word, he was…content. He was incredibly sore and he hurt, but it was all okay. His brother hadn't left his side at all. He looked at his computer only when Mokuba was asleep. His brother was finally here!

  "Mokuba," Mokuba snapped out of his happy musings and looked over to Seto. "Yes, big brother"

  Seto smiled and squeezed his hand. "What was it you wanted to show me before"

  Mokuba thought. Yea, good question, what was it… Oh! Mokuba gave a proud grin. He didn't have the test with him, but word of mouth was always good, besides, his brother would understand. "I got a 100 on my history!"

  Seto's face lit up with pride. "Good job Mokuba! I'm proud of you." Mokuba's grin widened even more, if that was possible. Seto also smiled. This is what he missed. He missed his brother's happiness. It was contagious. "So what do you want to do once we get out of here"

   Mokuba didn't hesitate. "Roller blading! And you have to try it with me this time!" Seto blinked. He couldn't imagine himself roller blading, but, there was a first time for everything. He slowly nodded surprising even his brother. "Alright!" Mokuba yawned. "I'm gonna sleep now though, okay"

   Seto nodded and stood up from the chair by his brother's bed. "You make sure you get lots of sleep, okay, kid" 

   Mokuba gave his big brother one last smile and closed his eyes and he smile still stayed on his face. 

~*~*~*~*~

  ~ Black ~

 ~ Green ~

  "Get your lazy butt over here!"

  "O-Okay…"

  "OKAY SIR!"

  *SLAP*

  ~ Green ~

  "Please don't hurt me."

  "Oh, gee, let me think about this…NO!"

  "LET HIM GO!"

 ~ Green ~

  "He's…dead…"

  "…Yes…"

  "He's not coming back"

  "No."

  "…Good."

 ~ Green ~

~*~*~*~*~

…Yugi…

_Huh_

…Yugi…

_Yami_

…Yugi, it's time to get up…

Yami Is that you

…get up Yugi…

_Yami Answer me!_

"Yugi! Please come back!"

 "He'll wake up, don worry!"

…Go Yugi…

"Yami!" 

  Yugi's eyes shot open. His eyes darted around the room to see all the surprised, but happy faces. Joey was the first to speak. "Yug! It's great to see ya finally awake!"

  Tea nodded to confirm and stood to hug Yugi. She pulled back and winked at him. Ryou smiled politely and nodded. "I'm glad your finally up Yugi. You had us all worried."

   Yugi smiled. "Thanks guys." He looked around. "Where's everyone else" Yugi noticed Tea look over at Joey nervously. Joey ignored her and answered, 'Seto is with his brother Mokuba and Tristan went out to get some real food for us."

   Yugi looked around. Okay, but someone was missing. "Where's Yami"

  Joey looked down and Tea's eyes shook. "Yugi…"

 "I'm sorry Yugi," Everyone turned to Ryou who was back in the corner, shaking, "I can't hold him off any longer." Ryou closed his eyes only for a second, but his eyes had changed. "Tell me how you and your Pharaoh separated." Bakura demanded. 

  Joey scowled and stood up. "Hold on der a second, Bakura! Yugi just woke up, we don't need you to go botherin' him!"

  "I will stop bothering him as soon as he tells me how to be rid of my light."

  "How about you go stick –"

 "JOEY!" Joey turned and saw Yugi's big, purple eyes, staring at him with such emotion, his anger died down. "Joey," he said more softly, "Where is Yami"

   Joey's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. How could he tell him Bakura scoffed and answered for him. "He's in a coma, idiot, so only you can tell me."

   Joey growled and raised his fist. A soft hand on his arm stopped him. Tea shook her head slowly and moved her head so that he knew she wanted to take care of Yugi. He slowly pulled down his arm. He gave one last glare in Bakura's direction before sitting beside Yugi's bed. "Yug I'm sorry Yug, I didn't want you to find out like dis." He looked into Yugi's eyes, once lifelike and happy, now full of despair and emptiness. Joey looked over at Tea with sad eyes. She gave the same pitying look. She ignored the scowling Bakura and sat down on the other side of Yugi. "Yugi Can you hear me I know it's tough, but please don't give up on him…" 

~*~*~*~*~

"Yami" Yugi had withdrawn into his soul room and quickly raced out into the hallway and now stood before his Yami's room. "Yami" He called out again, this time stronger. He put a hand on his door. He was scared. He was scared he would find Yami dead on the ground, or just as bad, no where at all. He gathered up his courage and shoved open the door. He cautiously looked around the room. It was dark. The usual torches seemed duller than usual. 

   Yugi took a slow step forward into the blackness. "Yami" he called out. "Yami, please answer me."

   Silence

   Yugi took another step in and shivered. He looked around as he wrapped his arms around his boy. It was so cold. He took another step in, and another, calling for his special friend. 

Hooray for me! A longer one! A still have about 3 or 4 more chapter written out, and it's still going, I just have a writers block ^_^;; So this is when we are all thankful that I have these written out before hand to give me time to catch up, but the whole point of me telling you this is so that you will hopefully give me ideas for later, later…please Or maybe a review would inspire me or something…


	8. Maze of Tears

Thank you all for the reviews I mean, really,  that one review was very nice of you! *cough* I'm NOT BITTER! Ehm… thanks ethermental for the faithful reviews ^_^

As for the rest of you, PLEASE please review!

**Millennium Hearts**

**~* Part 8; Maze of Tears *~**

  "Is he okay?" 

   Joey sucked in a breath and shook his head, his mop of blonde hair swishing around with him. "No, he's been so  withdrawn, like he's trying to find Yami. Sometimes, in his dreams, he calls out to him. It's kind of depressin'." 

   Mokuba looked down and nodded. Poor Yugi. Mokuba glanced to his sleeping brother. He was sitting in the chair, head rested in his hands. Even in his sleep, Seto had kept his dignity. He felt bad for Yugi, the both knew how it felt to lose someone you loved, especially when they were so close to it, but neither Mokuba nor Seto wanted to think about it. 

   "I hope he finds him, somehow. Is there anyway at all we could help? Maybe I can visit him…."

  Joey slowly shook his head. "No, he isn't really talking to anyone, not even me."

  Mokuba's eyebrows drew together and formed a worry line on his usually smooth skin. "I feel so bad, it's my fau.t he got in this mess. Him and… Yami you said?" Joey nodded, he had explained (with great difficulty and frustration) about Yami and the puzzle. It took a while, but Mokuba was slowly getting used to it, and his young mind was readily excepting this new concept for his imagination. Seto of course didn't exactly believe it, but he went along with it for the sake that other than them being brothers, there was no other logical explaination. Mokuba continued. "They both rescued me. If I hadn't wandered out alone, they wouldn't be like this." His sad, grey eyes were cast downard as his fingers played with the white sheet covering him. 

  Joey grabbed Mokuba's hands causing Mokuba to look up at him with surprise. "Don't' you ever think dat Mokuba! Yugi and Yami… their like… their like a magnet, der north, and trouble is south, dey jst come natural. Even If you hadn't been der, they would have someone found dos guys, or someone just as bad, and something along the same lines had happened. You get what I'm sayin'?"

  "Nobody ever gets what your saying, mutt." Joey turned his head slightly to glare at the once sleeping boy. "Now, get your hands off of my little brother and beat it."

  Joey made an annoyed 'ch' and left the room. Leaving the Kaiba brother's alone.

~*~*~*~*~

  "Anythin' change?"

  Tea looked up, her blue yes stained with tears as she shook her head. "Yugi's been so quiet, what if we lost both of them?"

  Ryou's eyes drew together and he shook his head. "It really won't matter." his British accent shown through, "They're apart of each other. One dies, so does the other, just, if Yugi dies, Yami disappears, or if Yami dies, part of Yugi's soul disappears."

  Tea bit her lip and looked down at Yugi. "Poor Yugi…" She gently put her arms around him and squeezed. "Come back, Yugi! We need you. Yugi…"

~*~*~*~*~

  Yugi was getting more worried by the second – not to mention frustrated. He was cold, frustrated, lost and angry, angry mostly with himself, and even with Yami for leaving him like this. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. Yea, he was lost. His aibou's soul room was very complex and confusing. Yugi imagined that even his Yami, the keeper of this maze, would get lost in here. His shoulders feel. Was that the problem? How was he ever going to find him now?!

  …Yugi…

 "Yami?" Yugi whirled around to look behind him. No one.  Yugi bit his lip and turned back around and continued walking. 

 …Yugi…

  Yugi ignored the voice this time and continued walking. 

  …Come little Yugi…

  Yugi stopped and closed his eyes. Why was Yami's soul room playing with him? He was walking in a long hallway, no doors or anything to hide in! Okay, there was a bunch of shadows, but Yami wouldn't tease him like this. He wouldn't hide in the shadows!

  …Aibou…

  Yugi felt the tears rushing in his lost violet eyes. "Stop it!" He cried. He put his hands over his ears to block out the voice. 

 …Yugi…

 …Aibou…

…Come join me…

 "STOP IT!" Yugi fell to his knees, tears coming down his cheeks. "Stop it…" His hands remained over his ears, and his eyes were still clamped shut. Why were they doing this? These voices…

…Yugi…Find me, Aibou…

  Yugi's eyes opened in wonder, the tears stopped. That voice, that one rang clear in his head. Was that Yami? What about the other voices? He felt a tug to the right. He held his breath and looked. A sigh escaped his lips. Nothing. Just a wall. The tug remained. 

  The other voices were still calling him but remained in the back of his mind. He stood up from his position and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He stared at the wall for a few minutes. The tug never wavered as he took a step towards the blank wall. 'Oh, what the heck.' He thought. 'So I may run into a wall, whose going to know?'

  Yugi took a deep breath and stretched his hand out in front of him. His face set in determined, the tears ceased to fall and the voices had completely vanished. 

  Yugi was once again alone with his thoughts. 

Now see, the next chapter is rather interesting, so if you review, I might post it up a whole lot faster than before, so ne! (picture me sticking my tongue out) 

~Smile Jesus loves you!

Reeeeeevieeeeew!

     |

     |

     |

     |

     |

     | 

     |

    \/


	9. Hope

Thanks all who hath reviewed!

Okay, I'm going to try something that will hopefully get you all to review more… yes, I've sent his done before, (and it works!) so to all you who reviewed the last chapter:

Vivia: One does try to make is suspenseful ^_^;; thanks for reviewin'!

Pyrodragoon2006: I did notice Yugi seems to be getting hurt all the time, they go back and forth in this story, is that okay? That's all I'm going to tell you ^_~ 

Ethermental: Lol, yes, I liked the arrow. Think it worked? I know the last one was a tad short, for purposes of the cliff hanger, and unfortunetly, this one is just as short, but the next one (yes, it's already written) is actually rather long, probably one of my longer ones. Hm… so far I'm working on chapter 13, so I think there'll be about… 3 or four more chapters after that? I know where I'm going with this, which is a plus, so you still haaaave… 7ish more chapters wow… this is my longest story… thanks for your faithful reviews!

Dinah: MWHAAA! You'll just have to read and find out if Yami is okay! Is Bakura nice… he's…alright, he's still his Bakura self, but, well, you'll see ^_^

Thanks again to all reviewers! 

Millennium Hearts 

**~* Part 9; Hope *~**

  Seto frowned at his little brother, but Mokuba knew better. He knew his brother was worried for him, he knew his brother cared, even if he didn't always show it. "Mokuba…" He didn't know where to start. Okay, why not start where most parents start? "I know we haven't talked much about it, but I think your feeling better enough to." Seto took a deep breath before continuing, his eyes blazing with anger, worry and relief. "If you EVER do that to me again…" 

   Mokuba grinned at sat up to give his brother a big hug. "Don't worry." Mokuba said, "I'll do my best not too, if you do your best not to get caught up in work as much, deal?"

  Seto smiled at his little brother and hugged him has best as he could with him attached to the bed by wires. "Deal."

~*~*~*~*~

  It was dark, only one lone candle in the middle of the room gave off what little light there was. A figure sat beside the candle, entranced. The light flickered, almost as though it was going to go out, but then continued to go on. The figured narrowed its eyes towards the candle and mumbled something under its breath. 

  "Yami…" Yugi gulped and reached out a hesitant hand to his partner.

  Yami said nothing, did nothing. 

  Yugi took a step toward his friend, not quite sure what to do. "Yami?" 

  No response. 

  'Screw it…' Yugi ran to Yami and threw his arms around him, crying his heart out. "Oh,Yami!IthoughtIlostyouandJoeysaidyouweren'tgoingotmakeitandIwassoworriedandwhenIcameinhereyouweren'thereandIwasinthisroomandithadsomanyvoicesbutIheardyours!areyouokay?" 

  Yugi looked up and saw Yami gazing down at him. But his eyes – oh his eyes. His eyes almost seemed void of any emotion, and yet, and yet there was so much emotion in them, that Yami was going through so much, he didn't even recognize is best friend. Yugi stared up at Yami with dismay and hurt. A lone tear rolled down his pale cheek and landed on Yami's black shirt. 

~*~*~*~*~

  Chelsea sighed. One more comatose patient to check – then it all starts over again. Don't get her wrong, of course, it's not that she disliked her job, it's just that one can get tired of checking on comatose patients for one's job. Well, actually, she alternated with six other girls. Other times she would clean, feed awake patients and other various jobs. Her and the other six girls were trainees. 

  She gave a small, shy smile to one of the doctors that she passed in the hall. She reached the last door in the hall and quietly pushed it open. Whenever she came to check this room, it was never empty of visitors. In fact, one of the friends asked if the boy – his little brother she assumed – could stay with the older boy in the coma. She had heard form the other nurses that as soon as the small boy had learned of his brother's state, he had stopped listening to everyone, stopped talking, and pretty much stopped living. When she would visit, she could see him crying sometimes, but nothing else. Her heart went out to the small boy, and she agreed to ask the doctor. 

  Nothing had changed much, the brown haired boy, Tristan she'd heard him called, was slouched in a chair in one corner of the room. She carefully tip-toed over to the older boy in the left bed. She remembered Tristan the most – she had his number, some flowers, and other small assorted gifts. She was flattered, really, but for the many times she had seen him and his other two friends in there, she really didn't want a accident prone boyfriend. 

  Chelsea bent down to check the monitors. Nothing different there – as usual. She sighed and stood up. As she turned, a light sound reached her ear. Her green eyes turned, startled. She carefully stepped closer to the sleeping patient. There it was again! Louder this time. 

   Another step. 

   She couldn't make out words just yet.

   One more step. 

  She was right beside his bed now, she leaned over and carefully put her ear in front of his mouth. "Yugi….wait for me…"

~*~*~*~*~

Yami blinked. His once dull, red eyes turned more violet then red. He looked down at the small figure hugging him and smiled. "Yugi… you came."

   Yugi blinked back the tears and nodded. "I couldn't leave you, Yami. We're best friends!"

  Yami's smile broadened and he nodded. "Of course, Aibou. Go back to your soul room, I'll follow."

  Yugi grinned and stood up. "Okay," He stopped and looked around. "Um… how do I get back?"

  Yami chuckled and pointed to the left. The candle brightened for a second to reveal a small, black door. Yugi shrugged and walked towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and he turned to face Yami. "You're going to come back soon, right?:

  Yami nodded and gave his aibou an encouraging smile. "Of course Yugi."

  Yugi grinned and without a backwards glance, opened the door and walked in the door only to disappear. 

  Yami smiled softly. "Wait for me."

Short short, but I PROMISE the next one is a lot longer! It's like, five times longer ^_^;;; so please review and you might inspire me to put it up faster~


	10. Growing up

I greatly apologize for not updated sooner! I've been trying to get a life away from the computer and in doing so I forgot about my stories So to make up I'll add two chapters, okay? Hope you like! (But once again, more reviews would help it update faster )

Winged Dreams: Thank you sooo much for your review! I really 'percitate it!

Animorphs 17: smacks you with a mallet Dork-butt, I wouldn't write a Yaoi! Ever heard of brotherly love thing? It's not meant to be Yaoi, it's not my fault you have a yaoi brain Anyway, if it bothers you so much, ignore your weird brain waves and think _'Joy'_ Okay? Okay. Anyway, thanks for finally reviewing. I see you have a great confidence (note the dripping sarcasm in the typing)

Millennium Hearts 

** Part 10; Growing up **

  Yugi sighed. His dull, violet eyes were staring blankly at the TV screen, his finger automaticly hitting the channel button. His legs were spread out in front of him and he was leaning against the couch. He heard the faint sound of footsteps enter the room, but he didn't bother looking up, just continued to idly flip through the channels. Yugi sighed again. He could feel his eyes bearing through the back of his skull. Yugi bared his teeth and continued to flip through the channels. He would not give in!

   Yugi frowned, narrowing his eyes. He would win this one. He concentrated on the constant flashing of the TV. Yugi felt a small smirk from on his lips. He knew it would unnerve Yami. However, Yugi could feel Yami's own resolution become stronger and his own breaking. Yugi finally let out a frustrated sigh as his finger hit the 'off' button on the TV, causing it to all disappear.  He turned his head and violet eyes met darker violet eyes that were stilling staring at him intently. "What?" He snapped.

  Yami blinked with surprise. Yugi only felt a pang of guilt, but he pushed it aside. He knew it had to come out sometime. He was holding it in for far too long, and Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

  Yami shook his head and slowly stepped made his way over to Yugi. He bent down to be eye level with him. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. "You should be sitting on the couch." He moved his hands around Yugi so he could pull him up and onto the couch.

   Yugi shut his eyes tight and counted to ten.

_   '…1…'_

  Yami gently placed Yugi on the couch.

  _'….2…'_

   He looked Yugi over . "Are you okay?" He asked for the upteenth time that day.

  _'…10…'  _

  Yugi's eyes shot open and he glared at Yami "YES!"

  Yami's eyebrows knitted together. "You don't need to get angry."

  Yugi's own usual smile was turned upside down. In complete frustration, Yugi, to the horror of Yami, jumped up without any help. He felt a small pain in his leg, but ignored it. He spread his arms out and stared at Yami in the face. "I. Am. Fine." He started to walk around the couch before Yami could stop him. "Yes, I DO need to get angry!" Yami opened his mouth to talk, but Yugi stopped him before he could start, "You won't listen to me otherwise! You only hear what Bakura told you! Yes," Yugi stopped and closed his eyes. "I am naïve and maybe even innocent," He opened his eyes again to glare. "But keeping me locked up in the house isn't going to help me!" He threw his arms up in exasperation. "It's only making me WANT to do things that I shouldn't." He made another step, this time, wincing. Yami began to move toward Yugi, but Yugi held up a hand to stop him. "I'm not fragile either." He large eyes softened. "I know you mean well, Yami, but I need to get out, I need to do things. I love you by my side, I do. But I don't like being treated as a child. Bakura is right, you can't always protect me. And it's better for me to experience things on my own now, then when I'm old and grown." He took another deep breath and continued the long speech he'd prepared long before. "I know the world's not the perfect place, I know not everyone is nice like I would like to believe, and I know that bad things happen, but I can't know other things if you don't' let me. I WANT to know other things, maybe," Yugi let his shoulders slump. "Maybe knowing other things will  be good for me, maybe I'll be more careful, or maybe I won't be as naïve and trusting. Yami," He looked into his dark, purple eyes. "I need to grow up, but I need you by my side to let me grow up and be there when I do."

     Yami's eyes shook. He looked down. Yugi was right. He had been to over bearing the past couple days. He had let what Bakura said get to him, wouldn't let Yugi step foot outside, and wouldn't let him even move without supervision. He glanced over Yugi. He was healing rather well, actually. He no longer needed the crutches to move around and there was barely any visible scratches left. Not to mention he was over due for that search he'd promised to let Yugi go on. Yugi should be allowed to go outside and visit people, Yami just wasn't willing to let him go just yet.

   Yugi cocked his head, the anger gone. _/Yami, you've let me go before, please let me go again, but you can come with me, if fact, I would like it very much if you did./_

Yami felt a smile make its way onto his face and he nodded. Yugi grinned and refrained from jumping up and down. "I'm going to call Mokuba and see how he's doing, okay?"

   Yami watched as Yugi almost skipped down the hallway to the phone. "You're wrong Yugi." He whispered to himself. "I believe you've grown up already."

   "That would be so cool!"

   Seto rolled his eyes and his watched his little brother screech to the occupant on the other side of the line. "Mokuba," He called calmly from the kitchen table. "Would you mind not screeching?"

   Mokuba whispered something into the phone and gently placed his face down onto the couch. "Hey, Seto?" He hesitentley made his way over to Seto. Seto looked up from his paperwork and smirked. "What do you want now, kiddo?"

   "Can Yugi and I have what he called a 'finally allowed out of the house' party?"

   Seto smirked. Yes, that is something Yugi would come up with. "And we're do you intend on having it, here?"

   Mokuba shook his head. "No, big brother! At the park! Can we, please?"

   Seto sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling as if it would give him the answer. He looked back at Mokuba. He HAD been good for the past week. He was also getting along without crutches fairly well, he was almost completely back to his energetic self, but Seto's worry still remained. "I don't know…" 

   "Please?" Mokuba's eyes shook. "I'm fine, really! And you don't have to worry about me getting captured or anything, you're invited, and so is Yami and you can even invite one of the guards if you want!"

   Seto sighed once again. He smiled a little and ruffled his little brother's black hair. "Do what you want, kiddo."

  Mokuba jumped with glee and ran back to the phone. A thought suddenly entered Seto's mind and he called out to Mokuba, "Wait, does that mutt have to come?"

  Ryou Bakura sighed as he rounded another corner to his house. A bag of groceries was in one hand and a tissue in the other. He was bored, the grocery store was five blocks away, it was good exercise, but very boring. He could feel his Yami getting bored too.

_   /Let's see… do you think father will actually be home?/_

He heard a snort from his other half. _Is he even alive?_

 Ryou frowned and looked ahead. _/He is, he's just…busy./_

 For a minute he felt a multitude of feelings coming from his aibou, but it ended as quick as it had come. Ryou smiled as he prepared for the short time of cursing. Bakura had held a rare moment of weakness when a few of his emotions slipped through the barrier he always put around himself. 

  Ryou shrugged and continued on his way.  He hummed a random song that had appeared in his head and continued on his way towards his home.

   He stopped.

   Someone, something evil was coming! _/Bakura!!/_

Now, read on to the next chapter as an apology for taking forever ;;

Smile Jesus loves you!


	11. headaches, friendships, and rubber balls

Millennium Hearts 

**Part 11; headaches, friendships, and rubber balls**

   The man tightened his grip around the young boy's neck. "I asked you a question!" He growled. "Where is the pharaoh?!"

   The boy never answered. He only lay limp in the man's strong grip. He loosened it, only slightly. It's not that he felt bad for the boy, only that he needed the information before he actually killed him. "HEY!" The man used his other hand to smack Ryou's head. "ANSWER ME!" He glanced at the alleyway entrance to make sure no one paid any attention then looked back at the boy only to see dark, brown orbs glaring back at him. "Get our hands off me." He growled.

   The man chuckled and tightened the grip. "You wish. Now answer my –" He was cut off by a swift quick between the legs. The grip loosened enough for Bakura to pull away and throw a punch at the man. He gave another kick to the man's stomach before punching him again in the face, sending him to the ground. Bakura put a foot on the man's windpipe and pressed down hard. "Next time listen to me when I tell you to do something." Bakura released his foot and pulled out his favorite card – man-eater bug.

   Yami smiled faintly as he watched his aibou and Mokuba chase each other around the yard. Yugi was threatening to tickle Mokuba, and Mokuba said he could – IF he could catch him.

   Yami suddenly stood up and looked around. A small, but not quite threatening magic was coming closer. He saw Yugi  stop to look at him. _/You aren't going to kill each other, are you?/_

_   No, little one, at least not today. I'm mearly going to inform him that Ryou was invited, not him._ He felt yugi sigh and shake his head, but the conversation was done, seeing as how Yugi's concentration was back to catching up with Mokuba.

  Yami nodded to Seto who watched him curiously as Yami disappeared into the bushes.

   "Took you long enough,"

  "Why are you here?"

   "I'm warning you, pharaoh."

   Yami frowned. "What?"

   Bakura folded his arms. "He knows I'm here." He closed his eyes. "Or, rather, he knows Ryou knows you and he tried to get him to tell you."

   A brief panic filled Yami. "He doesn't know – does he?"

   Bakura scowled. "I said 'tried', didn't I?"

   "Is Ryou okay?"

   Bakura nodded. For a brief moment, he knew what Yami feels when he worries for his aibou. He had felt the evil presence as well, and was worried his own aibou and himself would face the same fate as Yami had, and deep inside, he was worried that he wouldn't have what it took to get to Ryou in time. "Ryou is fine."

   Yami smiled slightly. He chose not to comment, deciding to save Bakura's pride… for now. A silent agreement and understanding passed through them, something neither had had with the other before. Yami studied Bakura for a moment before turned to go back. When Bakura made no movement to follow him, he glanced back. "Are you coming or not?"

   "Aren't you going to wait for me to switch?"

   Yami grinned wickedly. "Won't it give both of them a heart-attack if I walked in with you, and neither of us harmed?" Bakura chuckled as Yami continued, "Don't think this means I trust you either,"

    "That doesn't mean I'm not going to try and steal your puzzle either."

   Yami shrugged and continued back to the party knowing that Bakura would follow him.

   tap….tap… tap… tap…

   Seto Kaiba dropped his pencil on the desk and rubbed his temple.

   Tap…tap…tap…tap…

  He quickly pushed his chair back and stood up. He moved from his work room to the room beside it. He shoved open the door and glared at its occupant. "Stop-"

  Mokuba looked up from his position of leaning against the bed. He hand was frozen midway in the air, and he could only watch in slowly motion as the ball had left his hand and sailed smoothly to the previously closed door.

  SMACK

  Unfortunately, Seto wasn't prepared to have a ball come sailing at his forehead. Mokuba jumped up from the floor and ran to his brother's aid. "I'm sooo sorry Seto! Are you okay?"

   Seto put a hand on his aching forehead and closed his eyes. "Mokuba," He said slowly, causing Mokuba to drop his worried hands and move back. "I'm going to go back in my room and finish my work." His hand was still in place when he picked up the ball with his other hand. "You are going to stop hitting the ball against the door and do something constructive like do your homework or play outside for all I care."

  Seto finally dropped his hand and moved from Mokuba's room toward the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Mokuba cautiously followed his big brother. "But Seto… its raining outside and I already did my homework."

  "Then… then go play with your video games just be quiet!"

  Mokuba's eyes lit up. He'd been grounded from the video games as soon as he was off crutches. Seto said this was his punishment for going out with an escort, he just didn't have the heart to punish him like that when all he had to do was lay around in bed all day. "REALLY?!" Mokuba shouted with glee.

  Seto cringed as his hand automatically flew to his head. "Please!" He groaned. Mokuba grinned sheepishly and ran to his brother to give him a big hug before running downstairs to give an equally big hug to his PS2.

      It was nine at night when Yugi Mouto sighed contentedly, closed his eyes and let himself drop on his bed. "That was so much fun, yami! Thanks for letting me have the party."

   Yami smiled fondly at his aibou and sat himself down at the edge of the bed. "You're quite welcome." He paused for a moment, causing Yugi to open his yes to study his Yami carefully.

   "…Yami…?"

  "I don't want you going to school tomorrow."

  "Why not?"

  "Yugi, The man who is chasing us, knows that Ryou is a friend of ours, if he spies on him and sees you with him, one look at you will immediately tell him who you are."

  Yugi's eyebrows drew together. He stood to his feet and unconsciously moved closer to the window. His worried gaze was focused on the world outside. "What about Ryou? And my other friends? And Mokuba, why'd they kidnap him in the first place?"

  "I am not worried about Ryou, Bakura will protect him." Yami ignored Yugi's raised eyebrow, "I do not think they will target your friends and as for Mokuba," Yami sighed, "I do not yet know why they captured Mokuba in the first place. They didn't seem to care about Kaiba."

   Yami watched Yugi shuffle his feet nervously, just thinking about his friends being in danger because of him…again…. Yami gently guided Yugi to his bed and helped him under the sheets. "You need your sleep, aibou, you had an exhausting day."

  Yugi only got out a nod before his eyes involuntarily closed leaving his mind at rest – for the moment. Yami remained awake, his own thoughts sending his mind reeling. He thought back to Yugi's question, why did they kidnap Mokuba? Yami had to ideas, first, maybe they were after yugi and had mistaken Yugi for him. Yami felt his anger rise at this thought, so he thought of his other idea, maybe, just maybe, Mokuba held the Heart.

Hope you liked! REVEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! (HINT HINT)


	12. Encounter with the Devil

Not much to say, so I'll jump right to the reviews

Metalsilverarmor23: Glad you like! I personally like both Mokuba/Seto and Yami/Yugi brotherly mush. It's so sweet! I myself have an older brother who's not very protective so it's nice to write about others, you know? Anyway, glad you like, hope this chapter lives up to the other chapters

Hikari Lunar: Mwhaa… not giving away my plot, but Ryou does have a bit of a plot in this story

Etherelemental: Lol, you think so, as long as it got the point across, apparently you get it P There is a little bit of the point to it. It is slow, but I hate it when someone gets hurt, then BANG they're better, you know what I mean? I want to make it slightly realistic, and if I'm going to do so, I'm going ot make it fun )

Jaganthunder: You too? Mokuba's a sweetie, I love the inter action between he and his brother. Thanks for the review!

Millennium Hearts 

**Part 12; Encounter with the Devil**

_…ou…_

…

_…Ryou…_

…hm…?

_…Ryou…_

…mommy, come back…

_…Ryou?…_

…I love you mommy…

_… … … RYOU YOU STUPID IDIOT, GET UP!_

"But I wanna ride the pony – huh?"

_Stupid! You're going to be late for school!_

"AHH!"

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle at his vessel's panic. Really… that pharaoh's brat was rubbing of on him. He watched Ryou dress quickly and shove some sort of sugar in his mouth, something he called a 'poptart.'

Finally, Ryou was ready and he ran out of the apartment, shoving the apartment door closed behind him.

-----

Amanda Simmons sighed lightly and gently placed a stray strand of blond hair behind her pierced ear. Her blue eyes lazily scanned the area of the school. Kids were running in and out, mostly in. She rolled her eyes and pulled a shirt down with one hand while clutching her book tighter to her chest. She made sure her book bag was secure before walking off into the distance, as far away from the school as she was allowed.

It was her lunch break, and she really wasn't hungry, what she really wanted to do was read the book she had gotten from the library. Of course, she couldn't read this in the school, of course not. Not only was it not the good scenery and too noisy, but it wouldn't sit too well with her talkative, 'popular' friends. She herself wasn't usually into reading, but she had borrowed a horror novel about this group of friends that wondered off into the woods and was slowly getting picked off by this serial killer that the cops were trying to catch. Not only was it very suspenseful, but also very… gruesome. She was surprised herself that she was enjoying this book so much.

Once Amanda was a good distance away she plopped her book-bag to the ground and was about to sit herself on the ground so she could read her book, when she heard a quiet rustle in the bushes behind her. She cocked her head slightly. Who would be all the way out here, besides an avid reader like herself of course. (She snickered at the thought of referring to herself as an 'avid reader'.)

Wait, something was pulling her back to the book and back to the school.

She shook her head. No, that was just the paranoia of reading a horror story. She summed up her courage and peered through the bush.

Her high-pitched scream was heard all the way in the school building.

-----

"Got an sixes?"

"Go fish." Yami sighed and dropped his cards. He rested an elbow on the table and stared lazily at his aibou. "Tell me again what the point is to this game?"

"You have to get all four numbers –"

"I know that, I mean why are we playing this game when we should be practicing our duel monsters?"

Yugi patiently picked up a card from the pile and scanned over his hand. Once he was satisfied there was nothing he could do, he looked up at Yami. "You need to do something else besides obsess over me or the cards, your turn, you need some kind of life."

"Yes but… go _fish_? What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is blue eyes white dragon, now will you please go?"

Yami was about to protest when the game door was flung open, and in strode none other than Ryou – or rather his other form.

Yugi winced and waited for Yami to throw all the cards down and start yelling at Bakura for barging in – but not came. Yugi stared open mouthed at both yamis.

"Close your mouth." Bakura snapped. "Unless you want to catch flies."

Yami calmly set his cards down and stood up with his arms crossed, but not in a threatening manner. "What happened?"

Bakura frowned and nodded in Yugi's direction. Yugi also folded his arms and didn't move. "I want to know."

Yami stared into Bakura's eyes. Bakura wanted Yugi to leave? "Does Ryou know?" He asked softly.

Bakura shifted slightly, and Yugi was shocked to see a tint of embaressment. "No – well, he knows, but…"

Yugi immediately shot to his feet. "Did something happen to my friends?" He asked, worried for their safety.

Bakura shook his head and looked once again at Yami, giving the subtle hint. Yami took it and nodded to Yugi. "I'll tell you after, please aibou, go upstairs."

Yugi frowned, but slowly moved back towards the steps. He flashes a small grin and said, "Try not to kill each other!" before running up the stair and shutting the door to his room.

"Speak." Yami commanded. "What has happened that you deem neither aibous should hear."

"Some was killed at the school today."

"Anyone we know?"

"No, it was just some student who ran off to do something, some chick found her, definitely informed everyone else." He rubbed his ear from the memory.

"What else?"

"I saw it," he said softly "The body. I wouldn't let aib-" He caught himself. He was definitely getting too soft. He ignored Yami's small smile and tired again. "I wouldn't let Ryou see it. It looked like the work of Jichori."

Yami could feel the frown deepen. "How can you tell?"

"The girl was raped and brutally beaten… before he dismembered her."

Yami felt the growl deep in his throat. "yes," He snarled, "That does sound like Jichori." Just the name sounded like poison on his tongue. "We need to catch him before he does anything else."

"Thank-you pharaoh obvious…"

"Shut-up."

Bakura smirked but said no more. "So what are you going to do?"

Yami thought a moment, before answering. "I'm going to drop Yugi off at Kaiba's, then check out this site for myself."

Bakura snorted. "Taking advantage of being separate, are we?"

Yami rolled his eyes and asked, "Tell me again why you're helping me?"

"Because, pharaoh, I may be a thief, but I don't murder people – at least not like that." He paused. "I didn't get to search the area because I wasn't sure how long I could block Ryou from the site."

Yami felt a small smile turn his lips up. "You know…" He started, "I may have been wrong about you ever achieving separation…"

"Pharaoh…" Bakura growled, failing at his attempt to save himself from embarrassment of being 'good'. "Say one more word…"

-----

Seto Kaiba took his third helping of Tylenol for the day. "Tell me again why I agreed to babysit a sixteen year old whose just as loud as my ten-year-old brother?" He asked his reflection in the mirror.

_Because it's either him or you, and you're not leaving the place without Mokuba – and neither of the two loud-mouths running around the house was going to see what had happened, even if the general mess had been cleaned up. _Seto answered his own question.

Yes, Yami had come over and explained everything to Seto. He also told him, he suspected Mokuba as a target and that he should watch him very carefully, of course, Seto took it as an insult, but Yami managed to explain that he didn't mean it as one, only that he should be careful, and calmly asked if he could watch his aibou so he didn't have to see the gruesome scene –not that Seto liked Yugi or anything, he just didn't think it would be right for someone so innocent to see such a sight, he wasn't even sure he wanted to see it (not that he would admit it).

Seto cringed as the two boys ran around the house again, yelling something about 'poking' and a tickle battle. _'Oh yes,'_ Seto thought as he shoved another Tylenol pill down his throat. _'He owes me BIG'_.

-----

Yami frowned. His brow was creased with worry and disgust and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest. Yes, the police had cleared the scene, but there was still patches of blood everywhere, and a few small pieces the police had missed.

Yami tensed. The dark night seemed to be growing darker and a feeling of dread came over his body like a tidal wave. "Whose there? Show yourself!"

The shadows gathered to one spot as the bushes parted. Out stepped a tan man, he was wrapped his a white robe, jewelry hung from his neck down to his feet. His black hair was wild and all over the place. His ears were pierced with large golden pyramids and his deep red eyes seemed to burn a whole through Yami – a typical Egyptian. Yami scowled at the memory. It was slowly coming back to him – the smirk, the eyes, the body posture. Yes, he was almost certain, this was Jochori.

"Heh… it's so nice to see you again, my pharaoh." Jochori bowed deeply, a mocking smirk on his lips. Yami growled.

"You! Why are you here?"

Jochori snickered as he raised himself to his full six-foot height. "Ah yes, the stupid pharaoh. The one who always asked questions that he either knows the answer, but still asks the question, or he's too stupid to know and really needs to ask the same question over and over."

"Answer me!" Yami growled. He wasn't thrilled at being laughed at.

"As you wish." Jochori's smirk turned downwards and a possessed look came upon his face. "I'm here for revenge. I'm here to destroy you and take what is rightfully mine!"

"Yours? What did I do to you other than stop you?"

"You idiot!" He snapped. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Yes, they told me the great pharaoh had lost most of his memories." He opened his eyes. "Well then, I shall add one more memory to your list. You didn't think that killing me before I got to the heart was enough, no. You cursed me with a card and kept me locked up in a black gold shaped heart buried deep in the sand." He sneered, "Yes, the irony of it. But the wonderful thing about this day and age is that they seem to be finding more and more new things buried deep in the sand." Yami's eyes narrowed. "Yes, they found that heart and despite orders not to play with it, one idiot did. He freed me! And now I am free to take my revenge on you and take what first belonged to me!" A mechanical laugh followed his speech. Yami bared his teeth.

"I will stop you again, make no mistake!"

"HA!" Jochori cried. "You don't have the magical powers you had before. Besides," A sly grin appeared on his dark face. "I know something you don't know," He continued with a sing-song voice, "and I'm going to take something very precious from you…"

Yami's eyes widened. He lunged forward and grabbed Jochori's robe. Yami growled in his face and lifted him up. "Don't you dare touch Yugi."

"Yugi…" Despite his position, the smirk remained on his face. "Is that is name?"

Yami's grip tightened. "I swear, if you lay a finger on him…"

Jochori blinked innocently, "Oh, I'm sorry…" A dark smirk formed on his tanned face. "Too late."

-----

"Come on Yugi!"

"Wait Mokuba! Where are we going? This place is so…big! How can you find anything in here?"

"I don't know… come on Yugi! Don't tell me you're tired already!" Mokuba stopped and grinned back at his friend. Yugi was panting and leaning against the hallway wall.

"As much as can be expected after running around a four story house. I didn't know they made houses this big!"

Mokuba laughed nervously. "Heh heh… yea… anyway, we're here!" Yugi smiled and stood up from his leaning position.

"Where is 'here'?" He walked to where Mokuba stood in front of a door. Yugi raised an eyebrow. He gazed around the doorway. It was shut and locked with at least fifty bolt locks of various kinds all around. There were to cameras set right beside the door and one right above. Yugi stole a sideways glance at Mokuba, afraid to breathe for fear he'd make one wrong move and get shot or something. "Does Kaiba know I'm up here?"

Mokuba giggled and shrugged. "It's alright. I know he knows you wouldn't steal anything" He paused to think over what he just said. "Well, I know you won't steal anything, so it should be okay." He grinned over at Yugi who smiled back.

"So… what is this place?" Instead of answering, Mokuba looked up at the center camera and called, "Hey, Maxwell, open up the door please." To Yugi's surprise, all bolts and locks suddenly clicked and the door squeaked open.

"Woa…"

Mokuba laughed and lead Yugi through the door. When Yugi saw the contents of the room, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Wow…" Mokuba snickered at his reaction and left him staring while he walked to the center of the room and clicked on the light.

"I didn't even know there were so many cards in existence…" Indeed, the room was full of dueling cards. Monster cards, ritual cards, magic cards, you name it. There were thousands of cards, each one carefully placed in a glace box in a glass case. Yugi leaned over to the nearest case and read, "Thorn Kingdom… I didn't even know there was such a card."

Mokuba nodded. "Some of these are Seto's own personal card collection that he has only one copy of, and some are still being made."

"Wow…" was all Yugi could say. His examined the room carefully. "Hey Mokuba," He asked. "What's in the room back there?" It was a black door in the far, dark corner of the room.

"Oh, that? Those are Seto's favorite cards, I'm not even allowed back there."

"You mean he has more?!" Mokuba shrugged as Yugi shook his head in disbelief. His grandpa didn't even have this many cards in his shop! Yugi looked down at one particular card. "Hey, this card looks cool."

Mokuba looked at the card Yugi was pointing to. It was the 'seal evil card.' "Yea," Mokuba explained, "It's one of the magic cards my brother got from Pegasus' collection."

"You mean Pegasus made this card?"

"No, Pegasus found it in the sand, like most of the cards he made." Mokuba shrugged and pulled it out of the case. "Seto never used it before, do you want it?"

Yugi's eyebrows shot up. "Would Kaiba let me have it?"

"Sure, he gave the card to me anyway. This row," He pointed to the extra long case there were looking at, "Is cards Seto gave to me for when I get old enough to duel." He handed Yugi the card. "You can have it." Yugi gratefully took it. "Thanks a lot, I hope Yami will like it."

Mokuba laughed "Don't be too grateful, my brother said it's a really weak magic card, he used it once, but it didn't do anything, so don't get too excited. Hey, do you want to place some video games?"

"Sure!" As the boys turned to leave, something crashed – something that sounded like valuable glass and that something came from the back room.

Mokuba whirled around and glared at the dark corner. "Hey! Whose there? You shouldn't be in here! You're going to be in big trouble! Come out right now!"

There was a shuffle of feet and the sound of someone stepping on the glass before someone said, "As you wish."

Mokuba gulped and whispered, "I didn't expect them to answer…" A thought suddenly dawned on him, his attention went back to the person slowly coming towards them "Hey! How'd you get in here?"

A small boot appeared then the leg, followed by the small body. Along with the small body was a small face with ears that stuck out. He was tan and had markings all over his body. He had green wild hair and he had long, golden strands in his ear. He was hunched over, and his hands were long and bony. He wore a sadistic grin as he licked his lips. "Children shouldn't play with doors open."

Yugi frowned and stepped in front of Mokuba. It was probably his fault the guy was here, it usually was, so why get Mokuba involved? Oh how he wished Yami were here! He would know what to do.

"What do you want?"

The man's grin widened. "I want you're heart!" He lunged forward and both Yugi and Mokuba screeched slightly and ran out of he room with their pursuer close behind.

"SEEEEETOOOO!" Mokuba called out. Mokuba led Yugi to the stairs, but no! The man was faster and jumped in front of them, blocking their escape. He licked his lips. "Come and play with me…"

'_Quick!_' Yugi thought. '_What would Yami do?'_ One thing came to mind, the one thing he did best. "Wait!" Yugi cried, "I challenge you to a duel!" It didn't come out quite as bold as he had hoped, and without the response he wanted. The man's green hair bobbed as he laughed. "You don't think I'll fall for that, do you? I know you're the 'King of Games' and you have the little brother of the famous Seto Kaiba." He licked his lips hungrily. "You stick to what you do best, and I'll stick to what I do best." As he stepped closer, Yugi and Mokuba stepped back, almost to the wall. Mokuba poked his head out from behind Yugi and shouted, "My big brother will get you!"

The man stopped his advances and laughed. "Oh? And where is he know?"

"I'm right here!" He whirled around to come face to face with Seto Kaiba's hard fist. He was sent sprawling on the ground. He jumped up to fight back, but was only rewarded with a swift kick to his stomach and Seto Kaiba looming over him with his hands gripping his shirt. "How did you get in here?"

The small man grinned, showing his pointy, yellow teeth. "You're cameras don't catch everything Seto Kaiba." He swung his leg out and kneed Kaiba in the stomach sending him back into the railing. Kaiba hit his head off of a pole, which sent his vision into a million pieces for a few moments.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried, ready to run to his brother's rescue at any time. Yugi could only watch, wishing that Yami had never left.

The smaller man laughed hysterically as Kaiba stood up, wobbling a bit. 'I won't let you harm my brother." He promised. He threw a punch in the intruder's direction, but due to his equilibrium being off from the fall, the man easily dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. Before Kaiba could react, the man reached into his sleeve and grabbed a hidden knife. He leapt over Kaiba, the knife aimed for his stomach.

"SETO!" Mokuba cried, running to his brother's aid. There was another cry and a sudden flash of green the lit up the whole house.

Hope the longness of this chapter makes up! Well, maybe it's not LONG per say, but longer. You think? Anyway, I've finally reached to where I had written before, so now you'll just have to wait till I finish writing the next chapter. Although, I can say that reviewing WILL encourage me to write more faster (**coughintcough)** (Subtle as a bull in a china shop, ne? .:insert smiley-sticking-tongue-out face:.

Smile Jesus loves you!


End file.
